Included within the Google+ social network is the ability to upload photographs to the social network for storage and sharing. For example, the Google+ social network allows users to automatically upload photographs as they are taken with a digital camera (included within a cell phone) to private photo albums included within the Google+ social network so that they may be shared at a later date.
Unfortunately, when uploading photographs to social networks, they are often uploaded in batches, in which hundreds of photographs are simultaneously uploaded to the social network and placed into a common album. This may make it very difficult to locate specific photographs at a later date, as there is no temporal aspect to the upload.